This invention relates to light stake useful for positioning a series of decorative bulbs in sockets along a wire connecting the sockets at predetermined positions above the ground. The invention is particularly useful at Christmas time for positioning light bulbs sets or strings around a house or shrubbery or the like. The light stake of the present invention is adapted to be driven into the ground and to fix the sockets at a predetermined distance above the ground.
Various light stakes have been used to accomplish the purpose of the present invention, but all of the light stakes have a variety of shortcomings. Some light stakes can accommodate only one size bulb or socket whereas the present invention is directed to a light stake which can accommodate sockets for the C-7 and C-9 size bulb as well as sockets for mini bulbs. Other light stakes have problems in maintaining the wire sets in place because of a failure to provide mechanism for locking the wires with respect to the light stake. Still other mechanisms rely on a friction fit between the light socket and the light stake to maintain the light socket in place which results in the light sockets frequently falling out or working loose and disengaging from the associated stake.